


Strength

by feygrim



Series: Jason and Pythagora's Sexy Adventures [1]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M, They Frick and It's Detailed, Wall Sex, body image issues, i'm terrible at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Amanda. We talked about how cute and small Pythagoras was and well one thing led to another. And now this fic exists :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Força](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448290) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> Merry Christmas Amanda! I hope this suffices as a Christmas present
> 
> And I hope everybody else enjoys it, Christmas or not

The first thing Pythagoras noticed about Jason was his strength. How could he not? The man literally crashed on top of him when they first met. And it seems that at every opportunity, Jason took his tunic off to show off his quite finely sculpted body. It was very distracting, to say the least, and he needed to focus on his triangles! And now that they had started this…relationship, Jason’s strength was even more noticeable, especially when compared to his strength. Or well lack of it, that is.

His mind brought up images of Jason directing him to the bed, the strength and pull of his muscles as they moved his limbs to their will; of Jason pushing him aside easily to protect him from whatever person and/or thing was trying to kill them on their adventures, those rippling muscles as they used the sword as if it were an extension-and speaking of Jason, he was sitting right next to him.

“Pythagoras? You alright?” Jason looked at him with concern.

“Yes!” Pythagoras squeaked. He tried again in a normal voice. “I mean, uh, I am fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jason smiled. “You just looked a bit spacey. Your eyes were glazed over. Maybe you should take a break from those triangles, hmm?” His smile deviated into the more wicked side, his voice going low and sultry.

Pythagoras blushed; He started to protest, yet his neck bared itself as Jason started to nuzzle it. “We-ah!-shouldn’t, Jason. Hercules could-could come back at any moment, and I really do need to f-f-focus.” But then Jason’s teeth grazed against his neck, and all he could focus on was the warm body next to him. His hand clenched the stylus he was holding tightly and he let out a low moan

Jason chuckled, a bit smugly. “From what Hercules told me of the blacksmith’s other daughter, he is probably going to stay out for quite a while. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching me all day, Pyth.”

Was it possible to blush from head to toe? Oh, now they were standing. How did that happen? “Jason I-” The stylus clattered on the floor as his hands went up to clutch onto Jason’s shoulders. His whole body seemed to melt into the kiss, and oh how did a wall get there? He tried to say something coherent, but all his mind and mouth could seem to muster up was moaning Jason’s name.  Jason pushed a leg in between his knees, grinding into his crotch in a slow and maddening manner. “M-must you tease me-oh!”

And suddenly he was up in the air, Jason’s strong arms hefting him up as easily as if he were a sack of grain. He didn’t know it was possible to be this achingly hard. This maddening young man holding him up seemed to know every button to push that would make him lose it, and it was so…maddening!

“I am at a loss of words because of you, Jason,” he huffed, looking down into bright chestnut eyes.

Jason grinned. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.” He leaned in, taking Pythagora’s bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling and sucking gently until it was swollen and cherry red. He let go, a satisfied toothy grin on his face. “You’re so beautiful. Do you know how frustrating it is that you don’t wear turtle necks? Your neck is always beckoning to me, begging to be kissed and bit.” He nipped at the junction where shoulder and neck met, making his point clear.

Pythagoras did not know what a turtle neck was but he assumed it was something covered the neck area. He didn’t think this was the right time to ask. “I’m not beautiful. You are the beautiful one.”

Jason let him go gently, frowning. “Pyth, that’s rubbish. You’re beautiful. Frankly, that’s the first thing I noticed about you. While I wasn’t busy panicking about the guards chasing me.”

Pythagoras shook his head, adamantly looking down. He did not want to talk about this. Why couldn’t they just go back to kissing? “I’m not beautiful, Jason. I’m skinny and weak and useless, except for my brain, which is useful only at the best of times. I’m not as strong as you are, with your muscles and-”

“Pythagoras, look at me.” Jason tilted the younger man’s head up, staring deep into cerulean eyes. “You are one of the strongest people I know. You are strong in heart, in bravery, in kindness, in loyalty, and yes, in intelligence. You saved me, a complete stranger, even though I could have been a criminal. You gave me a place to stay. More than that, you gave me your friendship. That made me attracted to you, Pyth, more than any muscles could.”

“Jason, I still don’t…” His protests were swallowed up by Jason’s mouth on his.

“I suppose words won’t suffice then. I will have to show you,” Jason whispered into his ear, and then proceeded to do wicked things to it. His mouth moved down to his neck, marking any of the pale skin he could with his teeth. He quickly removed Pythagoras’ shirt, almost ripping it in his haste, and continued to attack the younger man’s body. He played special attention to the nipples, pinching and licking until they were reddish and sensitive.

“J-jason-ah!” His head tilted back against the wall, mouth gasping for more. “Jason, please!”

Jason stopped mouthing at the hard shaft for a moment to look up and ask “Please what, Pythagoras?” He drawled out each syllable of the name with a saccharine tone.

“P-please, I….I want your mouth…on me!” Pythagoras shuddered. He wasn’t used to talking dirty but if it got Jason to move faster, than he would try his best.

“As you wish,” Jason purred. He couldn’t help the reference, even though Pythagoras didn’t know what he was referring to. He quickly removed Pythagoras’ pants and shoes, and his own also, throwing them across the room without looking, ignoring Pythagoras’ squawk of protest. He sucked slowly on the head of Pythagoras’ cock, catching the pre-come dripping from it with his tongue. Jason could never get enough of the sweet taste of Pythagoras, it was addicting. So were the noises Pythagoras was making, by the gods, the noises he made. His tongue swirled around the head then down the length of Pythagoras’ cock. He popped off with a smile, standing up to kiss Pythagoras. “Wait here, I’m going to get the oil,” he said, a devilish smile playing on his face.

Pythagoras didn’t think he could move anyways, even if he wanted to. His legs struggled to keep him standing, trembling from Jason’s ministrations. He grabbed Jason when he returned, pulling him in for a slow kiss. It was a great opportunity for Jason to cover his fingers in the slick oil and push a finger inside the younger man. “Oh!” Pythagoras clenched onto Jason’s shirt even tighter, his body squirming against the intrusion.

Jason stopped there, waiting for Pythagoras’ go ahead. “Are you alright, Pyth? Just relax, okay?” Pythagoras nodded and he continued. The noises Pythagoras made when being blown was nothing compared to the noises he made when being fingered. The younger man almost screamed when Jason pressed against the prostate. “You’re so beautiful like this, Pyth,” Jason muttered, slicking his own cock hurriedly. “Want to fuck you, Pyth.”

Pythagoras wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck tightly. “Yes, please, Jason!”

“Please what?” Jason chuckled, lifting Pythagoras up again.

Pythagoras hid his face into the crook of Jason’s neck, cheeks burning red. “Please….please, fuck me, Jason.” The younger man wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist

‘So cute. How is it possible that he could be this cute?’ Jason thought as he slowly pushed in. He started with shallow thrusts, making Pythagoras keen for more. He began to praise Pythagoras, each sentence emphasized with a rough thrust. “You are so gorgeous, Pyth.” –thrust- “ You make me lose my mind, you know that?” –thrust-“You feel so good, Pyth,” –thrust-“I wish I could keep you like this forever.”-thrust-“So gorgeous like this.”

Pythagoras made every effort to breathe, but it was difficult with the way Jason was moving. Every thrust hit that spot inside him that made him babble nonsense. He moaned Jason’s name over and over. “Jason, I-I’m going to…p-please!” He stopped as another thrust hit him there.

Jason groaned. “Yeah. Yeah me too, Pyth.” His hand snaked between their bodies, stroking Pyth’s cock gently, pressing and pulling against the familiar spots. “Come on, want to see you. Come for me, Pyth.” He kissed the younger man, easily holding him up with one hand.

Pythagoras moaned loudly into Jason’s mouth as he came. Tears pricked his eyes, a hot stream falling down his face.

“God, Pyth!” Jason spilled into the Pythagoras with a groan. He let his head rest on Pythagoras’ shoulder, catching his breath for a moment before setting Pythagoras on the ground gently. His fingers brushed the tears from Pythagoras’ cheek. “Are you alright? I was too rough, wasn’t I,” he said worriedly.

Pythagoras shook his head. “You did not hurt me in any way, Jason. The um, experience was just overwhelming. There were a number of sensations, all at once.”

Jason smiled, kissing the younger man’s forehead. “Well, as long as I didn’t hurt you. How’s your back? I banged it against the wall a few times.”

“It’s fine. I, um, I quite like it when you use your strength in that manner.” Pythagoras’ cheeks flushed red once again.

“Oh?” Jason grinned mischievously. He picked up Pythagoras again, lifting him bridal style, and walked in the direction of the younger man’s bedroom.

“J-jason?!” Pythagoras squeaked. His face flushed a deeper shade of red.

Jason placed Pythagoras on the bed, climbing in after him. The bed wasn’t suited for two but they made do. His hand caressed the younger man’s face, and his other arm laid over him possessively. “I know that even if I say you are beautiful, you will not believe me. And it will probably take you your whole life to believe that you are truly strong and beautiful in your own way.  But for now, you will have to listen to me compliment you at every waking moment. Is that alright?”

Pythagoras stared at the handsome man lying beside him. This strange, handsome man who somehow managed to fall, quite literally, into his life, into his heart, and into his bed. Maybe he could be strong as long as Jason was there. Jason’s presence and Pythagoras’ willingness to act in certain situations weren’t coincidences, after all. “Yes, that is-that is quite alright with me.” He leaned in and kissed the older man, slowly, as if tasting him for the first time.

They were startled out of the kiss when a door slammed shut. “Oh for-why are your clothes strewn about, Pythagoras?! And Jason’s too! By the gods, I do not want to know!” The steps of a drunken Hercules lumbered past them and into his room, his door slamming shut also.

“I’m guessing his pursuit did not end well,” Jason whispered, laughter quietly seeping out of him.

“Jason, be courteous!” He chided but he could not help but laugh also. Soon they were both laughing uproariously, any attempts to be quiet ruined. And that is how they slept, bodies entwined, with wide smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta-read so all mistakes are mine! I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love getting prompts so feel free to hit up my askbox!! Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
